Soldat Crinale
The Soldat Crinale, known as 13th Racing in it's early appearnces and Rivelta Crinale in Ridge Racer V is a recurring Special Machine car in the ''Ridge Racer'' series, appearing first as the 'secret' car in the PlayStation port of Ridge Racer, it has appeared in every console Ridge Racer game except for Rage Racer, R4: Ridge Racer Type 4, and Ridge Racer 64, where it's role are taken by Assoluto Squaldon in Rage Racer and Lizard Nightmare in R4 and 64. In all of the Crinale appearances, the Crinale have been always depicted in black (changeable in Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 7), with car number 13 (considered unlucky in many societies) and an emblem of devil wielding a pitchfork, all in yellow. In most of it's appearances, the Crinale resembles a Le Mans race car (Group C in early games up to V'', as well as in PSP Ridge Racer 2 and a modern Le Mans Prototype in ''6, Unbounded, and the Vita game), while the first Ridge Racer for PSP and 7'' opted for a more futuristic look. Appearances Ridge Racer The original Crinale appears as the secret "RT 13th Racing" car. It is unlocked after you defeat him in the Extra Time Trial against him and the RT Solvalou's yellow Rivelta Solare. A similar design is used in Ridge Racer Revolution; in this game, the car is unlocked by completing the Novice Time Trial. In both, the 13th Racing will usually stop at the starting line, make a surprise start, and then stop again to taunt the player. The Crinale is also playable in ''Pocket Racer. Ridge Racer V In Ridge Racer V, the 13th Racing car was revealed to be made by Rivelta. Retaining the original appearance, this version features the Rivelta R765DV engine, a quad-turbo 6000cc engine that allows the car to accelerate to 475 km/h. The duel for the car is held in the Green Field course. Ridge Racer (PSP) In Ridge Racer (PSP), the Crinale features an all-new design, following the sale of Rivelta to Soldat. The car is one of the special machines and could accelerate to 217 mph. For Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), the Crinale reverted to the original look in Ridge Racer V, although the manufacturer was not changed, suggesting Soldat was phasing out the Rivelta brand at this point. Ridge Racer 6 In Ridge Racer 6, the Crinale's body design has been completely redone making it resemble a Le Mans Prototype, a cross between the Bentley Speed 8 and the Peugeot 908. The car is unlocked by completing Special Race 32, which also unlocks the Master Exorcist achievement. Compared to the version in Ridge Racer V, it's engine was changed to a newer and less extreme 4 liter V8 engine. Performance wise, while the top speed is on par with the Angelus, the Crinale excels in Ultimate Charge, as it has better Ultimate Charge rates than Angelus, despite lacking in the Normal Charge rates. Ridge Racer 7 The Crinale in RR7 was based on the one in RRPSP, but has no windshields, and possibly unmanned, with short, tilted funnel exausts on the hood with tow huge exhausts directly above the rear boot cover. The front parts of the car now resembles the TVR Cerbera Speed 12. The car is fought in the Crinale Extreme Battle race. In terms of performance, Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the Crinale still retains its high top speed. At 350 km/h or 217 mph, it has the highest non-nitrous top speed in the Special Machines sub-category. There is a useful strategy that allows the player to win easily in the race. If the player completes two laps, and then stop in the control line (start/finish point), the Crinale will also stop, and the car must be pushed back away from the starting line, although this takes a long time. When the finish time limit appears, begin racing again, and use triple nitrous in the tunnel before the last turn. Alternatively, park the car horizontally across the lanes, near the tunnel exit, and ensure that the Crinale will hit the player's car. However, the player must ensure that the Crinale will hit the player's car, or the process must be restarted again. This video shows exactly how to do it. This car design was also used in Ridge Racer 3D. Ridge Racer Unbounded In Ridge Racer Unbounded, the Crinale returns once again, resembling the one from RR6. Strangely, one of its paint job has Angelus logo on it, while the other one is the standard black paint job, but with number 17 instead of 13. The car is unlocked by completing "The Final Battle" race, the endgame, with 3 stars. The former also has the Kamata name in the paint, suggesting that this car was co-developed with them, or this could be a mistake. To unlock the Crinale, you need to complete the last race, "The Final Battle" with 3 stars. Specs (Ridge Racer Unbounded) *'Class:' Super *'Drivetrain:' RWD *'Speed: '''5/5 *'Acceleration: 5/5 *'''Handling: 4/5 *'Strength: '''2/5 *'Drifting:' 3/5 Ridge Racer Vita The Crinale in Ridge Racer for PS Vita comes with a brand-new Le Mans Prototype look, with a 8-speed transmission. It is mostly used by elite racers as the Crinale has more advanced Nitrous Charge system, which fills up the nitrous faster than normal cars and Zihua Archangel do, making it a very beastly machine. Trivia *Crinale means "Ridge" in Italian. *The ''Ridge Racer V incarnation of the Crinale also appears in other Namco's driving game, Critical Velocity, named the Crinale V, although it is still branded a Soldat. *The RR7/3D incarnation of the Crinale appears as a main antagonist in the Pachislot Ridge Racer games, in which it needs to be destroyed by player in order to win the game. *Because the Crinale in Ridge Racer PSP, 7, and 3D lacks any windshields, it's possible that it might have some sort of technology similar to Ace Combat's COFFIN system with E.N.S.I built into it, which would allow one to drive with the use of one's mind. External links *Cheats Guru Unlockable - Soldat Crinale Category:Ridge Racer cars